Take Me
by Arrianna
Summary: OneShot This is about how the band from my other story The One Who Heals My Heart got started.


A/N: This wasn't the one-shot I had originally planned on writing, but as I sat at my computer trying to think of a good way to start that one,I started to think about how the band even started. This is what I came up with.

$&$&$

Take Me

Inuyasha walked out of the hospital. It was his last day there. It was the day that he was going to change his identity once more. He couldn't work in the human hospital anymore, since his degree had his old name on it. The demon ones were still asking him to come work for them however. They knew the truth, and so as long as he had a degree with one of his many names on it, it was good. But he wasn't sure he even wanted to be a doctor anymore. The only reason he had picked that as his career was hopeful thinking of seeing Kagome there, and she'd never be found in a demon hospital.

As he made his way to the house that he shared with his family and friends, he couldn't help but think of the woman he had waited all these years to see again. He would be happy if he just got a glace of her, but the others wouldn't let him even get near her until it was the right time. They didn't want to interrupt the way things were supposed to go. If he were to go to the shrine, he could change the course of history.

Finally he pulled his mustang into the garage that housed all of the cars that they owned. He was falling deeper into his depression with each step he took. The other's all had each other to lean on, some one to love through the ages. He only had Shippo, the runt that he had taken under his wing. And that wasn't helping anymore. The kitsune had grown up, and didn't need him like he used to. None of them did.

Slowly he made his way to the basement music room. They had all loved the music that Kagome had brought from her time, so as soon as they were able to, they learned how to play the instruments. Inuyasha was the only one that knew them all. The others had opted to only learn one or two.

He sat down at the piano and started to play a favorite of his. It was Beethoven's 14th sonata in c-sharp minor. It was a haunting melody, that seemed to fit the mood he had been in for centuries. He only ever seemed to play the one part, since it was the most haunting.

Once he was done, his head was hanging down. He didn't notice that he had an audience, nor would he have cared if he had known.

Slowly he got up from the piano and made his way over to the stool that was in the center of the room. It was there for when one of them wanted to play their guitar's. Although the other's didn't seem to like to do that as much as he did. They seemed to let him have to room to himself most of the time. That's why everything was how he had last left it. His custom guitar was in the stand next to the stool, and the mike was still set up in front of it, still plugged in waiting to be used.

As he sat down and picked up the guitar. It was time to sing a song he had written himself…

Without Inuyasha noticing, Miroku had made his way to the drums that were in the back of the room. And Koga had gotten his bass and picked it up. Sess had picked his own guitar up, and Shippo had gone to the side of the room that held his synthesizer and keyboard. They had heard this song before, and had always wanted to play it with him.

Take me, and let me in  
Don't break me, and shut me out

The others joined in. Inu didn't seem to care, he just wanted to get the pain out of his system the only way he knew how to.

So take me (take me) and let me in  
Don't break me (don't break me) and shut me out

I lit my pain on fire, and I watched it all burn down  
And now I'm dancing in the ashes, and there's no one else around  
Because I wanna be part of something, this is just a story of a broken soul

As days go by my heart grows cold  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by ..

So take me (take me) and let me in  
Don't break me (don't break me) and shut me out

I'm burning in the heavens, and I'm drowning in a hell  
And my soul is in a coma, and none of my friends can tell  
That I'm reaching out and getting nothing, this is just story of a broken soul

As days go by my heart grows cold  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by ..

So take me (take me) and let me in  
Don't break me (don't break me) and shut me out

So take me (take me) and let me in  
Don't break me (don't break me) and shut me out

Don't shut me out ..

Does anyone around me feel the same?  
Put your fist up, and vent your pain  
Does anyone around me feel the same?  
Put your fist up, and vent your pain

Does anyone around me feel the same!  
Put your fist up, and vent your pain!  
Does anyone around me feel the same!  
Put your fist up, and vent your pain!

As days go by my heart grows cold  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by ..

So take me (take me) and let me in  
Don't break me (don't break me) and shut me out

So take me (take me) and let me in  
Don't break me (don't break me) and shut me out

As days go by my heart grows cold ..  
I can't seem to let this all pass me by ..

Take me ..

Don't break me ..

Clapping was heard form the doorway, where Sango, Rin and Ayame were standing. Inuyasha seemed to come out of a daze when he heard this. A blush come onto his face.

"What are you guys doing down here?" he asked. "You usually let me get my grief out, then bug the hell out of me."

Sango smiled and walked over to the hanyou. She put her arm around him and said, "When you didn't come into the study to pick your new name as soon as you got home, we all knew something was up. So we knew you'd be here, and came to get you. But unfortunately the music caught our attention and we had to stay."

"Did you even notice that they guys were playing with you for that song?" Rin asked. She had always felt sad for her brother in law. She didn't understand why nothing ever seemed to cheer him up, until they had been able to play music for themselves. And it was only after the guitar had been invented that playing music seemed to help him.

Inuyasha looked around the room. Sure enough, there were the other guys with their instruments. "I was kinda wondering why that song sounded so different."

Ayame giggled. "You all sounded great together. Have you ever thought of starting a band of your own?"

Sess let one eyebrow raise. "This is the first time Inu has ever let us play with us. I don't think he would have let us this time if he had realized that we were here."

Inu shrugged. "It's my therapy."

"What about starting a band now?" piped up a voice from behind Ayame. It was Kaiya.

"You all sounded so good. I bet you'd make it big. And I'd get bragging rights from knowing all of you!"

Inu smiled. Kaiya and Toki were always able to cheer up his most foul of moods. At times it almost felt like they were his kids rather then Miroku's and Sango's.

"It's a thought," Inu said.

"Especially since none of us really have jobs anymore," Miroku added. "All of us guys need to find a new career. Why not doing what we love, and making a band together?"

Inu smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

$&$&$

A/N: The song is "Take Me" by Papa Roach. I thought it was a good choice for how Inuyasha would have been feeling at that point. I hope you all liked it! I'll try to get the other one-shot that I had originally planned on out soon, but no promises.


End file.
